Tears and Memories
by proudhockeyaddict
Summary: Oneshot. My intake on what happened after the explosion at Port Veslinn that caused it to be destroyed. Based on the Road to Eden webcomic by Bobbi Franklin. :D Please read and review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Road-to-Eden webcomic. They belong to Bobbi Franklin. I am merely borrowing them for this contest entry. The webcomic can be found here: road-to-eden [dot] com**_

**Tears and Memories**

-----

It was a beautiful autumn day and a young girl around the age of seven with a beautiful shade of platinum-blond hair was sitting in an old oak tree that stood in a field of tall golden wheat, the ends of her short hair prickling her neck. Her name was Kadri and she quietly leaning against the trunk of the tree whilst sitting on one of the higher branches of the tree. She was writing for the first time in a precious journal of hers that was given to her by her parents long ago when she was a very young child, the pages of said journal were pressed with flowers and leaves to give it an ancient, but beautiful effect…something rarely found in world today. She pulled a photo of herself and her parents, and making tiny slits on the first page, inserted the photo into the slits. Then turning the page, she began writing her first entry:

_Wednesday, November 11, 3657_

_This is the first time I've ever written in here, I've never wanted to taint these pages with any kind of marking…but now that my parents are gone, I feel as if I'm obligated to._

_The past week or so have been a wreck, and quite frankly everyone that was in Port Veslinn are all really lucky to be alive. They could've all been killed…like my mom and dad._

_So now what am I suppose to do? There's no one left in my life…is there?  
_

As soon as she finished off that sentence, she paused from her writing and looked up for she heard a sound that sounded much like someone creeping through the field of tall golden wheat. Wondering who might be spying on her, she tucked her journal away into her backpack, and then as quietly as she could manage, Kadri jumped off the tree towards the location where she heard the sound and landed in a squat position, ready to fight off whoever was there.

However, looking up from her position, Kadri was surprised when she saw a familiar face of a boy before her, but unsure if he was who she thought he was, she spoke to him, "Xan…? Is that really you?"

"Ka-Kadri? You-you're alive? I thought that you-you'd be g-gone too since my mom and dad was…" the young boy replied nervously, unable to finish his sentence.

Sighing in relief at the knowledge that she was not the only survivor of all her family and friends, she embraced Xan in a hug as she told him, "Yes, it's me. Kadri. How did you find me, Xan?"

"I was looking for my mom and dad in the ruins of what was Port Veslinn, but instead of finding them I saw someone sitting high up in the old, lone oak tree…so I came to figure out who it was and why they were here. So I came here and found you." Xan explained to Kadri, and then out of curiosity asked her a similar question, "So…what are you doing here?"

Sighing sadly, Kadri replied, "Oh, nothing much…I was just beginning to write in the journal that my parents gave me long ago, but I stopped when someone creeping about the wheat field, only to find out that it was you."

"I see…anyways, what are you going to do now? I mean now that your mom and dad are gone too…" Xan began sadly, unable to finish his sentence as he rubbed his eyes again.

Seeing Xan rub his eyes again, it was then that Kadri had noticed that Xan had been keeping his eyes averted from the sun, so with a concerned tone in her voice she asked him about it, "Xan, why do you avoid looking at the sun? And why do you keep on rubbing your eyes? What happened?"

"I don't know. They started hurting after I managed to get out of Port Veslinn." Xan replied worriedly, now shielding his eyes from the sun to look up at her.

"Oh, dear...I think they must've gotten damaged from the explosion in Port Veslinn." Kadri spoke aloud, then seeing the worried and even more saddened face on Xan, she then stood up and moved closer to Xan and embraced him in a warm hug. Moments later, she pulled slightly away and said to him, "How about we stick together from now on? This way we both won't have to be alone and I can help take care of you."

"Sure, Kadri…but what am I supposed to do about my eyes?" Xan replied, eyes averted from the sun again as his hands were twiddling with a single strand of wheat, but Kadri could see the tears slowing coming from Xan's eyes.

"No worries, I'm sure we'll be able to buy you a pair of goggles or something similar to help protect your eyes. Now shall we g—" Kadri told Xan, but cut off herself when she remembered her journal…

"What is it, Kadri?"

"Nothing, I just remembered that I should finish my journal entry…but I can do it later."

"It's okay. I can wait, you can do it first."

"Alright then, it'll just take a moment. Thanks Xan."

So Kadri sat down in the golden wheat and pulled out her journal again and flipped to the second page where she was writing her first entry, and continued it…

_Looks like I do have someone still after all: Xan. And I'm glad he's going to be with me cause it beats being alone._

_And as much I personally would've wanted to go about the rest of my life alone, I know it was best that I have someone with me._

_So God, if you even exist, I want to thank you.  
_

As she finished the entry, she remembered a photo of herself and Xan from when they were younger, so she searched through her backpack for it, and found it within mere seconds. Then she made slits in the third page, put the picture in it and returned the journal to her backpack.

Standing up once again, Kadri looked at Xan and said, "Alright. Let's go, Xan."

And they walked off together to find Xan a pair of goggles to help protect his eyes.

**The End**

**-----**  
I hope y'all liked the story. X3

If you wanna read the webcomic the site url is at the top of the page. [:

If you wanna join the avatar site that's based off the webcomic, the url is: www [dot] avariciarpg [dot] com

Please read and review.

Love,

teh joker~ [:


End file.
